The blue triangles Kai one shot
by AmTheLion
Summary: yet another old one shot from quizilla. KaiXYou


**AmTheLion:** Of course it's another old one shot from quizilla. This one is for GirlThatHasKai. Enjoy

**Disclaimers:** I do not own beyblade or its characters. I do however own this story, its ideas and the characters not from the Beyblade series.

**Signs used in the story:**  
"Text" (person talking)  
_text_ (person thinking or flashback)

* * *

**The Blue triangles ****  
(Kai one shot)**

Sitting in the crowd between all the crazy fans, you feel awkward. It's not like you too are standing and scream and shout at the bladders, unlike the once around you, you just sit quietly and watch the match. Tala knocks out his opponent and the crowd cheers. He smirks and walks down from the dish. Then Kai gets up. If possible, the crowd screams even louder as the two shades blue haired male head for the dish. You follow him with your eyes. You have no problem understanding why he has so many fan girls. He's quite handsome, with powerful eyes, strong arms, well trained chest and the blue triangles on his cheeks. For some reason you suddenly wonder if it's makeup or tattoos, and how he would look without them.

"KAI, I LOVE YOU! MARRY ME!" You snap back to yourself as a fan girl screams right by your ear. You glare at her, but she doesn't even notice, so again you focus your attention on the match. As always Kai stands there without looking at his opponent.

_He looks kind of arrogant._ You think.

_But then again, it might be the way he concentrates on the match and__ ignore the annoying fan girls._ You smirk at the though, and as Kai opens his eyes again you watch him with curious and wondering eyes. To your surprise he glares up at the crowd. As the fan girls scream you just look questioning at him. Then his eyes fall on you and the glare disappears for a moment. You meet his eyes without any reaction, but when he closes his eyes again with a small smirk, your curiosity is waken again.

"Alright then let's start this next match. Bladers read?" Jazzman shouts. Kai and the other guy make ready their blades.

"3…2…1... LET IT RIP!" They launch their blades into the dish and the match begins.

You follow Dranzer with your eyes, noticing it's every move. It's clear the opponent doesn't have a chance and as Dranzer goes in for an attack the other blade is knocked out. The fan girls scream, but as Dranzer returns to Kais hand his eyes are locked on you. You smirk of his easy win and he too smirks as he turns and walks away. The fans continue screaming and cheering even after the team has disappeared out of the arena. You sight and get up, leaving the fans to their screaming. Standing in the hall you think about Tala and Kais moves.

_It would be so great to have a match against __one of them. A real challenge._ You sight and head for the park.

* * *

When you get there you pass kids who's blading and laughing. After a while you drop down on a bench. You sit there meddling with your blade, not really noticing someone walking up to you.

"Let's battle." A voice says. You sight.

"I don't just battle anyone, unless I find them to be a real challenge." You look up at the person challenging you and stare surprised at him. In front of you stands a two shades blue haired male, with powerful eyes, strong arms, well trained chest and the blue triangles on his cheeks. Looking up at Kai Hiwatari you can't really believe it's him. Up close he seems even more powerful and strong, even if he isn't too tall.

"Now you would be a great challenge." You say. You can't help but laugh at your own stupidity and he too smirks of your comment.

"You were at the match earlier. You sat between all those sick fan girls." He says. You smile and nod. He gives you a little smile back and his eyes seem almost exited. Again your eyes fall on the triangles on his cheeks. Even up close you can't see if it's makeup or tattoos.

"So, you want a match?" He asks again. With a grin you get up.

"Who doesn't want a match with one of the best in the world."

* * *

Of course he won, you knew he would. But you still gave your best battling him. You pick up your blade and shrug.

"Eh if I had won I probably wouldn't have been in the crowd at the tournament." You say. He smirks and crosses his arms over his chest, but keeps his eyes on you. You look curious at him, wondering if you should ask about the triangles. He raises an eyebrow.

"What?" You just shake your head deciding not to ask. A little later you lay together in the grass, none of you say anything. You look at the clouds passing above you while Kai lay with his eyes closed, apparently sleeping. You roll over to one side and look at him. You study the blue triangles and curious you reach out a hand and gently touch them. Surprised Kai opens his eyes and look over at you.

"Are they real? These blue triangles?" You ask still hypnotized by them. He studies you for a moment, then with a little smile he presses your fingers against them and brush it away. Your eyes widen as blue face paint comes over at your fingers. Looking at his face, part of the triangles is gone, with his eyes locked on you. When you taken it all of you study his face. Then you smile.

"You look so normal without them." You say. He grins at you, and you laugh a little. Then you feel a hand on your neck, and to your surprise, Kai pulls you closer and kisses you. It only takes a moment before you give in and kiss him back. Lying there in the grass making out with Kai Hiwatari, you know it's the best moment in your life….so far.

* * *

**AmTheLion:** yet another one shot which is a bit out of character. Oh well. Hope you still enjoyed it.

**Please leave a review.**


End file.
